Tag Teaming The Odds: A John Cena CM Punk Story
by CenaPunkSuperfan72
Summary: Heather and Harper are two girls who grew up together having the same dream. Now that they've made it to the WWE's main roster, they realize living as and dating superstars isn't as easy as they imagined. Read as the Dreamgirls try to navigate their careers and relationships, with grace, style, and amazing talent. OFC/John, OFC/Punk. Not a slash story.


**Notes:** This is my first story, so be gentle. I'd love lots of reviews! My friend and beta encouraged me to write this, I'd like to take a moment to thank her. She's a little shy, but you know who you are girl, this is for you.

Also, I'm pretty new to the fanfic world, I have twitter, tumblr, and facebook, they're on my profile. Feel free to follow me, send me fic suggestions, lol. I love to read.

**Chapter 1: Heather Smith**

Late on a Monday afternoon in the middle of July, Heather Smith rushed into the Diva's locker room, her blond hear a cloud of tangles behind her. She barely stopped to get her bearings before she made a beeline for her best friend and tag team partner, Harper Quinn.

"We got it, Harp!" she squealed as she tackle-hugged the dark haired girl. They were about the same height, but Heather had a lot more muscle on her from her past as a fitness model, so Harper was nearly bowled over by the embrace.

"Oh, god, Flip. Don't _do _that," Harper whined as she tried to push the other girl off of her, laughing with excitement the whole time. "I like a little airflow with my good news."

"But we _got_ it, Harpsichord," Heather practically shouted as she pulled back.

The two girls looked at each other for a second that was practically bursting with tension, then they both erupted in a chorus of high pitched squeals as they hugged and jumped up in the middle of the room. Less than half the locker room even gave them a second glance; they were used to this kind of display after two months of the Dreamgirls being on the main roster.

When they calmed down, Nikki Bella approached them cautiously. "So, does this mean we have that match later tonight? I haven't talked to creative yet."

Heather scowled. She was as nice as the next girl, but Nikki was always getting in her business. "Yeah, we have a match, and we're so going to beat you."

"God, do you ever even work?" Harper added, her eyes narrowing to diamonds.

Nikki blinked, and the idiotic smile on her face wavered slightly. "You were in here, too," she said, but Heather and Harper were already leaving the dressing room, intent on spreading their amazing news to their amazing boyfriends.

Their boyfriends were two of the top Superstars in the company, and they also happened to be good friends with each other. A lot of the time, they could be found in exactly the same place. In this case, it was in the dressing room set aside especially for the champ, John Cena.

John was sitting on the couch with a remote in his hand, watching the large flat screen TV across the room. Harper skipped across the room and plopped herself down next to her boyfriend, who immediately wrapped his arm around her and continued his conversation with the other man in the room, Heather's boyfriend.

Heather was dating, in her opinion, one of the most amazing wrestlers on the roster, if not the entire planet. CM Punk was not only a great promo and the best technical wrestler around, he was also incredibly hot. He was currently on the floor in front of the sofa, his legs stretched out in a V in front of him, his torso pressed as close to the ground as he could get it, which was pretty close.

She knelt down next to him and tried to lean in for a kiss, but he swatted her hand away. "Babe," she said, not discouraged, "I have some really good news to tell you."

Punk looked up at her without breaking his stretch. "Babe," he said in a slow deliberate tone, which reminded Heather of all the times he'd told her not to call him that, especially not when John was around. "How many times do I have to ask you not to bother me when I'm preparing for a match?"

Heather's eyes widened and mouth formed an O of astonishment. As stupid as it probably was, she felt tears pricking at her eyes. Her career was so important to her, why was it out of line to expect the person who was most important to her aside from her best friend to think it was important too?

Suddenly, she realized that Punk wasn't just stretching anymore, he was doubled over laughing. "Oh, God," he said, wheezing for breath. "Oh, God, your face, I'm so sorry…"

John stopped kissing Harper's neck long enough to kick Punk in the ass. "That's not cool at all, dude. You're such a fucking idiot."

Heather felt like kicking him too, but she'd probably scuff the toe of brand new white patent leather heals, and he wasn't even worth it. She stood there, her arms crossed, as he slowly stopped laughing.

Punk stood up slowly, shaking out his long limbs, then walked over to Heather, gripped her by the shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes. Heather could never resist Punk's eyes, they were practically her downfall. "I'm sorry I said that to you, Flipper. It was very wrong of me. I'm dying to hear this news of yours."

Heather swallowed and tried to recapture some of her previous excitement. "Harper and I got that tag team match with the Bella twins tonight. Right in the middle of the third hour."

Punk's face slowly broke into one of his rare, genuine smiles. It started with a curve of his lips and moved to his eyes, which just sparkled with happiness and pride. "That's great," he said, pulling her into his arms. She almost wished that he hadn't, so she could watch him smile forever. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me," she said with just the slightest hint of a sniffle. She was happy, she really was, but he had the power to turn her, and most women, in fact most people, inside out with a single, well placed word.

"You're not gonna cry now, are you?" Punk asked, pulling back to look Heather in the eye. She shook her head. He brought a hand to her chin and tilted it up with a single finger. "Come on, show me that smile."

She couldn't help it; she smiled for him. Knowing that all was forgiven, he leaned in and kissed her. He was such a good kisser, any remaining anger she may have had completely left her. Punk was someone who really knew how to take his time, suck a girl in and seduce her completely. Heather only wished that she'd known him while he was still wearing his lip ring. She wasn't sure if she could take it all the time, but there was something so sexy about the piercing on him when she watched footage of his old stuff.

When they separated, Punk gave her another one of his rare smiles, then bumped her shoulder with his. "Get on, now, I really gotta stretch, okay? We have run-throughs in a minute."

Heather nodded. She wished she could spend more time with him, a lot more time with him, but she was mollified for the moment. She and Harper had a lot of work to do to prepare for their match, too, especially since it was their big debut.

After detaching Harper from John's face and checking her over for hickies, the two girls headed over to the wardrobe department. They had ordered brand new outfits, and they were just hoping that they'd be ready to go for their big match.

Heather and Harper arrived at their destination after a short pit stop in the bathroom to clean the slobber off of Harper's neck. John could be really gross sometimes. The wardrobe department was located in an extra dressing room tonight, and the small space was filled with the whirring of sewing machines, people talking over the noise. The tables that lined the walls were a riot of glitter, sequins, rhinestones, and spandex in every color.

In the far corner, Dolph Ziggler was lovingly describing to a seamstress exactly how he wanted his cut off t-shirt to be hemmed. Despite the fact that they weren't kayfabe dating anymore, April was standing next to him, twirling her finger in her hair. When she saw Harper enter the room, they shared a brief, poisonous glare before proceeding to ignore each other completely. Harper would never tell her what that was about.

Even though they'd been friends since they were children, Heather felt that sometimes Harper froze her out because she hadn't been as involved in the indy scene as she had. To her, it wasn't really fair at all, just because she'd been discovered at the gym and gotten into fitness modeling, that didn't mean she didn't love the business, or really want to be successful as a Diva.

She put that out of her mind as one of the seamstresses greeted them and assured them that their outfits would be ready by show time. She was really excited, because it was the first time that the Dreamgirls would have the matching gear that proved they were a real, official tag team. Harper wore long tights and she had a cute little cheerleader skirt and a halter top, but they were both done in black with lime green accents. She had a rhinestone dolphin on her left hip for good luck, which she just loved, because dolphins were her symbol. People even called her "Flipper," and had ever since her trip to Sea World in the fourth grade.

After looking over the progress on their gear, the two girls headed to catering to have a light dinner before their creative meeting with the Bella twins. Heather knew she could handle that a lot better with a latte in her system, and she really wished that Punk would at least consider sending someone out to a Starbucks for them, but both he and John were really weird about that kind of thing, Punk more so than John.

Heather ate a green salad with grilled chicken, very lightly dressed with Italian dressing and Harper got a cheeseburger. They both settled for the dark coffee with a lot of milk in it. Couldn't the arena even have a cappuccino machine or something? With all the resources of the WWE, Heather thought it was something they could at least consider. Other than that, she had no idea why Punk was always ragging on catering. He always talked about eating healthy, but she'd seen him get Burger King sweet potato fries from the drive-thru at 1 am and eat them like they were ambrosia.

When they got to the creative meeting, Nikki and Brie were already there, as was Stephanie McMahon, daughter of Vince McMahon, wife of Triple H, and head of the creative department. A couple of the other writers and agents were also there. Sometimes they had a table setup like a boardroom, but today the meeting was just a few folding chairs in a circle in the middle of an empty room. Heather and Harper took the last two empty chairs, the ones closest to the door.

Stephanie gave them both a bright, cheerful smile. "Good, you two are here, we can begin now."

"We're so happy to have this opportunity, Steph," Heather said as she sat. Harper kicked her in the shin, but she ignored it.

Nikki gave them a tentative smile, but Brie ignored both of them, instead focusing on the meeting. The meeting itself was so boring, like a thousand other meetings they'd been to for NXT and Superstars matches, like they didn't know how to put together their own stuff by now. She was excited and all, but this was taking it a little too far, wasn't it? Why did the meeting have to go on for longer than the actual match would end up being?

Heather tuned it all out. She knew Harper could just explain it to her later. She spent most of the time glaring across the room at Nikki Bella, which is how she noticed the exact moment her eyes changed. Nikki's chair was facing the open door behind them, and suddenly, she looked up a bit and she brightened noticeably. Nikki wasn't bad looking when she was happy, which was almost never and there was something almost pretty about her when she blushed.

That was how Heather realized John Cena had just entered the room. She tried to play it cool, though, because she was almost sure that Punk would be with him, and she really wanted Punk to be proud of her. She sat up straight and focused on Stephanie, who was saying something about a hurricanrana. Great, Harper was getting the big finish, it _figured._ Heather was happy for her friend, she really was, but she did not want to end up being the Jannetty of this tag team.

Before anyone could say anything else, Brie hopped up from her chair. "Bryan!" she squealed in a completely uncharacteristic manner. She ran over to wrap herself around him, and Heather saw that it actually was just Daniel and John behind them, with Punk nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry to interrupt," Daniel said, looking at Stephanie even as he rubbed Brie's back, clearly glad to see her, too. He'd been traveling with the Smackdown guys all week, and this was the obviously the first time they were seeing together in all that time.

Stephanie looked at Daniel with small, pursed frown. "We were just finishing up," she said, her voice dripping with annoyance that belied the friendly nature of her words.

"We brought you a drink," Daniel said, nodding at John. "Soy mocha latte, that's your favorite, right?"

Heather was pretty sure that was not Stephanie's favorite, since Steph ate normal food like any normal person would, but she smiled sweetly up at Daniel anyway, and took the beverage that John handed to her and even sipped out of the cup.

Now that John was included in the conversation, Heather turned to look at him. He had changed into his ring gear, his too-tight khaki shorts, knee pads, wrestling shoes, the whole works, but he was wearing a plain, white V-neck. He looked so much less goofy like that, and at least twice as tall as he normal did. When he was dressed like this, she could almost see what Harper saw in him, because he looked like an actual man, not an overgrown man-child.

John could definitely be attractive, and Harper made it plain that she thought so, the way that she was watching him with adoring eyes. John smiled down at her, and his dimples popped in a serious way. He patted her hand a little, then looked up at the rest of the room. Heather noticed that Nikki, who had been focused on John this entire time, looked away. "Okay, ladies, we'll stop intruding. We have to get back to work now."

Heather wanted to ask him where Punk was so badly, but she didn't dare. John was so protective of Punk, even against her, and she was Punk's girlfriend. Could she help it if she just missed him so badly all the time he wasn't around her? She spent the rest of the meeting paging through pictures of Punk she had on her phone. Some of them were downloaded from the internet.


End file.
